


Thank You, Peter

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: De-Aged, Fanart, Gen, wee!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal once again touches a weird looking medallion and the usual happens. While Mozzie works on undoing the damage, Peter gets to play a full time dad and offer Neal a glimpse of a perfect childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallymn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/gifts).



> **A/N:** Awwwww, look at them. Today is [](http://sallymn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sallymn.livejournal.com/)**sallymn** 's birthday and I figured some wee!Neal with Peter would be the perfect gift - I mean, who can resist wee!Neal :P Especially when he is all clingy :D Happy birthday \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8plxn4dsfa08jex/thxpeter.png?dl=0)  



End file.
